Vehicle doors are fitted with assemblies that strengthen the door structure against side impacts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,537 discloses a vehicle door reinforcing assembly that transfers the energy of a side impact to the vehicle chassis by the door hinge. The assembly includes two anti-intrusion beams across the door. One end of the beam is connected to the door hinge, and the other end of the beam is connected to the door frame by a securing plate.
One disadvantage of this assembly is that a side impact pushes the door in at the height of the securing plate, preventing the vehicle occupants from being protected effectively.
The Renault Megane® vehicle has an anti-burst finger folded 90° in the sheet metal and secured to the vehicle body. The anti-burse finger limits intrusion of the door into the passenger compartment during a side impact. This vehicle also includes a reinforcing beam that transfers the energy from a side impact to the vehicle chassis. One disadvantage is that the reinforcing beam is pushed into the vehicle passenger compartment during a side impact and may not provide sufficient protection for the vehicle occupants.
Hence, there is a need for an assembly that provides better protection for vehicle occupants.